Sweet devil
by Mictecacihuatl chan
Summary: One-shot. Nop, no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Vocaloid. Ésta historia es acerca de cómo Hoozuki hace un gran esfuerzo por darle un regalo decente a Hakutaku en san Valentín. HooHaku


Oficialmente ya es 14 de febrero y quería conmemorar ésta fecha haciendo un fic sobre ésta adorable pareja. Advierto que está demasiado occ, tanto que estuve a punto de no subirlo, en serio cuanto lo siento por eso orz. La próxima vez que escriba algo trataré de hacerlo con más tiempo de anticipación. Además tengo que agradecer a Vicky quien sacrificó su tiempo(y 18 hojas) para ser mi beta y animarme a seguir. Ojalá y lo disfruten, una vez más, perdón por lo occ.

Disclaimer: Hoozuki no Reitetsu le pertenece a Eguchi Natsumi, si fuera mío el manga sería exactamente lo mismo, sólo que Hoozuki estaría en una relación con Hakutaku. Todos los nombres que aparecen en la historia son ficticios y fueron hechos con fines de entretenimiento.

\- Sweet devil-

"¡Lo estás haciendo mal, estúpido!"

¡Suficiente! Hoozuki tomó de golpe la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo para darle a probar al condenado que colgaba de la pared parte de lo que estaba cocinando. Le tapó la boca y la nariz para que no lo escupiera, la misma técnica que usaba para forzar a Hakutaku a probar los almuerzos que preparaba con _amor_.

Cuando se aseguró de que el hombre tragara la mezcla dio un paso atrás para ver la reacción: El sujeto empezó a gritar y a retorcerse como poseso. Eran incomprensibles las palabras, pero pareciera que suplicaba por agua; de pronto su cabeza cayó de lado, Hoozuki no estaba seguro, pero probablemente se había desmayado.

Derrotado suspiró, y tomando la caldera la puso en el piso para cambiarla por otra limpia. La mezcla podría ser útil más adelante para usarla como tortura con otras desdichadas almas. Sin embargo eso no era lo que estaba buscando hacer. Después de efectuar el reemplazo, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, las doce treinta y cinco, mierda. Oficialmente ya era catorce de febrero.

Suspiró una vez más, llevaba cuatro horas intentando preparar un chocolate decente para regalarle a Hakutaku.

Era su primer año estando en una relación y no era fácil para ninguno de los dos; Hakutaku seguía cortejando a cualquier cosa con cuerpo de mujer que se encontrara en su camino, no parecía importarle que el oni estuviera parado a un lado suyo. Hoozuki trataba, y mucho, ser tolerante con él, pero al final del día terminaba golpeándolo (no muy fuerte). Su _noviazgo_ no funcionaba, era más que nada puro sexo; no sentía que Hakutaku tuviera sentimientos de amor hacía él.

Hoozuki lo supo desde el momento que aceptó estar enamorado de la bestia, sabía que Hakutaku aunque estuviese saliendo con él, no iba a dejar ese hábito tan fácilmente. Él hacía un esfuerzo muy grande y trataba de soportar éste mal trato por parte del idiota, hasta que eventualmente hiciera conciencia y se diera cuenta que no estaban jugando.

Al principio todo parecía machar bien.

Aún recordaba con lucidez cuando Hakutaku agachó la cabeza, sonrojado admitiendo que también tenía sentimientos hacia el oni (Yo también te quiero, idiota), pero con el paso del tiempo Hoozuki sintió que su relación sólo se había transformado de enemigos que se odiaban, a amigos con derechos que aún se odiaban. _Maldita sea_.

Hoozuki en serio lo amaba. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que se conocieron cuando él era un niño y la bestia se había ofrecido a llevarlo junto con Uzu y Yomogi al mundo de los humanos. Pasó gran parte de su infancia y su juventud tratando de averiguar el nombre de la hermosa criatura pervertida que provenía del cielo. Su amor parecía que iba a ser platónico por toda la eternidad, hasta que un día se atrevió a besarlo. Hakutaku no estuvo muy feliz del repentino beso, pero al fin de cuentas todo salió bien.

_O eso era lo que pensaba_.

Hoozuki notaba como una vez al mes invariablemente, Hakutaku apagaba su celular y no sabía nada de él hasta la mañana siguiente. También veía como ampliamente sonreía al ver una mujer en la lejanía, o cuando repentinamente la bestia soltaba su mano cuando personas que no eran allegados a ellos pasaban junto. Ésta situación era como un veneno para Hoozuki que lo consumía lentamente desde lo más profundo de su ser, al fin y al cabo querer no es lo mismo que amar.

A veces se sentía esperanzado cuando Hakutaku fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo sorprendía hablando a solas con un hombre, más si ese hombre era Uzu. Y qué decir cuando lo encontraba a solas con una mujer, especialmente si esa mujer era Okou. Sus ojos furiosos, el gesto impotente de no poder recriminarle nada.

_O eso era lo que pensaba_.

La semana pasada, Uzu y Yomogi lo habían invitado a beber con ellos. Según Yomogi, para recordar cuando eran niños demonios y se aventuraban en los peligros de lo que en ése entonces era el infierno. En casos como éstos Hoozuki no hubiera aceptado, pero fue uno de esos días en los que Hakutaku se hacía el desaparecido; sin tener algo mejor que hacer, los acompañó. No quería pasar la noche solo, o peor, pasar la noche escuchando al rey Enma hablar de las nuevas aventuras de su nieto.

Al cabo de dos horas bebiendo y charlando, sus amigos comenzaban a mostrarse cada vez más ebrios: Uzu lo zarandeaba (O al menos eso intentaba) del cuello de su kimono reclamándole el afecto de Okou. Y Yomogi con la cara sobre la mesa lloraba sobre el tiempo perdido leyendo mangas de magical girls.

Después de la tercera hora Hoozuki pagó su parte de la cuenta y salió, decidido a no volver a acompañar a este par de estúpidos a tomar. Uzu y Yomogi lo siguieron tambaleándose, caminaban tan torpemente que necesitaron ayudarse mutuamente para no caer al suelo. Hoozuki dejó que lo alcanzaran, en la próxima intersección daría vuelta y los perdería para volver a su cuarto solo.

Sin embargo, algo que no estaba en sus planes sucedió. Al final de la siguiente calle, el demonio vio aparecer una figura vestida de blanco, era imposible no saber de quién se trataba; para alegría del oni estaba solo y si su vista no lo engañaba, también estaba sobrio. Hoozuki estaba tan ensimismado viendo a la bestia de la fortuna, que no se dio cuenta cuando Uzu soltó al demonio de cabello afro para colgarse de su cuello en forma de un abrazo bizarro, con la excusa de pedirle perdón y decirle que el amor de una mujer no arruinaría su _gran _amistad.

Los reflejos de Hoozuki, le permitieron darle un preciso puñetazo que le rompió la nariz a Uzu mandándolo lejos, haciendo que el agarre no durara más que dos centésimas de segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que Hakutaku malinterpretara la situación, quien fue directamente a reclamarle su infidelidad a gritos (No puedo descuidarme dos horas porque ya me estás engañando bastardo)

Obviamente al oni no le agradó que le gritaran y mucho menos enfrente subordinados como aquellos dos, por acto de reflejo le tiró una cachetada a la bestia diciéndole que no tenía motivos para reclamarle, esto ocasionó que Hakutaku se enojara aún más. Su discusión se alargó tanto que terminó hasta la siguiente mañana cuando la bestia de la fortuna le cerró la puerta de su tienda en la cara, algo que al demonio no le pareció. No quiso que Hakutaku fuera el de la última palabra, así que resolvió el problema dándole una patada a la puerta aplastando al esperpento debajo de ella.

Hoozuki más enojado que de costumbre, se fue en dirección a Jigoku, no sin antes avisarle a Momotaro (Quien casualmente barría afuera, por temor a ser golpeado mientras ellos peleaban dentro) que más tarde le enviaría un cheque para pagar la reparación de la puerta.

Días después Hoozuki tuvo una extraña punzada en el estómago al pensar en Hakutaku. Así que fue con Okou a contarle lo sucedido, para él ella era la que más los apoyaba (De hecho fue idea de Okou que el oni besara a Hakutaku para confesarle sus sentimientos) La chica demonio sonriendo le explicó que eso era arrepentimiento y le sugirió a Hoozuki que tratara de arreglar la situación haciéndole un regalo, específicamente chocolate aprovechando la excusa de que san Valentín se aproximaba.

Él aún amaba a Hakutaku y no quería perderlo, así que tomó el consejo, además, si él no lo solucionaba, la vaca idiota menos. Se le ocurrió comprar el chocolate más caro y delicioso de todo el infierno, pero Okou le dijo que si hacía el chocolate con sus propias manos tal vez a Hakutaku le gustaría más (Mentira) Si esto no funcionaba, tenía como plan B llevarle un precioso ramo hecho de Kingyosou hecho exclusivamente con los peces de su jardín, ya le había echado el ojo a un par de ellos.

_Te estás suavizando Hoozuki._

Una voz parecida a la de Hakutaku retumbó dentro de su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esto no era típico de él. Desde el momento que la bestia de la fortuna aceptó sus sentimientos, Hoozuki se convirtió en alguien (casi) diferente, la verdad es que fue imperceptible, sólo sus más allegados se dieron cuenta. Cometía pequeños errores y a veces olvidaba ciertas cosas, nada que afectara su trabajo, pero que sí dejaba boquiabiertos a los demás.

A lo mejor y era cierto eso de que la estupidez era contagiosa y Hakutaku se la infectó.

_O eso era lo que pensaba._

"No te preocupes Honey, estoy segura que a tu novia le va a gustar de todas maneras" Hoozuki levantó la mirada para buscar el origen de ese comentario, de las paredes colgaba el hombre inconsciente al que le había suministrado su pobre intento de chocolate. Y junto a él, una anciana en las mismas condiciones que su compañero. Estaban ahí porque mañana iban a ser mutilados y hervidos en calderas. El oni les permitió quedarse como sujetos de prueba de su chocolate, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Hoozuki la miró sin contestarle, y sacó de la bolsa la última de las cuatro cajas de ingredientes que había comprado para su cometido. Aun podía hacer un último intento. Sacó un tentáculo gigante y un cuchillo para rebanarlo, cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo escuchó un leve carraspeo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la anciana, la cual lo miraba sonriente. Lo pensó mejor y decidió dejar el tentáculo. Optó entonces por usar una tarántula muerta. Nuevamente se escuchó el mismo carraspeo, que le hizo detenerse. Hoozuki clavó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, con más fuerza de que debía, abriendo un agujero en la madera.

Se acercó a la mujer y la miró con odio, normalmente eso le bastaba para intimidar a los muertos e incluso a los demonios… y a los monstruos, y a los dioses, etc. Sin embargo, esta mujer le sostenía la mirada sin mostrarse intimidada; es más parecía disfrutar el odio de Hoozuki, como alguien que ve con ternura a un perrito Chihuahua ladrar. Manteniendo su mirada para competir contra el demonio.

La pequeña anciana era muy particular: sus facciones eran redondas como una ciruela, pero totalmente igual a las de una mujer japonesa. Sus ojos difiriendo su nacionalidad, eran azules, lo que delataba mestizaje entre, obviamente, japoneses y anglosajones. Su falta de educación denotaba haber sido criada fuera de Japón. Los extranjeros no sabían sobre cómo los japoneses trataban a un desconocido y eso le molestaba al oni.

"Obaas-"

"Llámame Sumomo, _honey_" su cara sí que hacía honor a su nombre.

Hoozuki entrecerrando los ojos para afilar su mirada arrepentido de dejar el cuchillo atrás y no habérselo lanzado en vez de esforzarse en venir a razonar; intentó de nuevo "Sumomo san, si no quiere que su condena sea más severa mañana. Absténgase de hablar mientras se encuentre dentro de ésta sala".

La mujer se encogió aún más, si eso era más posible, con lágrimas en los ojos "Lamento mucho molestarte honey, es sólo que, me recuerdas a mi nieto y no puedo evitar querer ayudarte con tu problema". Hoozuki no creyó una sola palabra de la anciana, el infierno era un lugar lleno de almas que fueron malas en vida y hablar de maldad no sólo se trata de gente que se pasaba semáforos en rojo o tiraba basura en la calle; si no de psicópatas y asesinos a sangre fría.

Si ésta adorable abuelita estaba aquí, en ésta sección específica, era porque en vida hizo algo realmente malo. Mañana estaba agendada para ser descuartizada y hervida para servirla de entremés en el infierno de los maltratadores de animales. Hoozuki recordaba haberla juzgado hacía ya unos años atrás, era un rostro difícil de olvidar… lo que no recordaba eran los pecados que había cometido.

El oni se dio media vuelta bostezando e ignorando las lágrimas de cocodrilo, no contaba con tiempo para perderlo jugando con los condenados.

Sin embargo, la anciana tenía otros planes "Si tú quieres, puedo enseñarte a hacer un chocolate para tu novia" Otra vez con lo de novia, Hoozuki de pronto se imaginó la cara furiosa de Hakutaku al escuchar que era confundido con una chica, tomó nota mental de contárselo para hacerlo enojar.

Como amaba a ese idiota, incluso aun cuando lo insultaba y lo trataba de golpear, esa cara de pelmazo, su sonrisa burlona, sus labios sin chiste y poco carnosos que hacían que sus besos dejaran mucho que desear... Haría todo por él.

Hoozuki se giró hacía Sumomo, la mujer seguía ahí colgada de unas cadenas sonriendo de la misma forma en la que una abuela le sonríe a su nieto. Los minutos seguían pasando y él comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, era obvio que la repostería no era su fuerte. Desencadenó a la anciana, si intentaba escapar, se ganaría un pase gratis al lago de sangre; él no era del tipo que golpeaba a las mujeres, con sólo gritarles le bastaba. Pero, los psicópatas eran punto y aparte.

* * *

El reloj marcó la una de la mañana con quince minutos. El chocolate estaba calentándose dentro de una olla, que a su vez estaba sumergida en otra con agua hirviendo. Sumomo no había parado de llamarle honey en todo el rato, Hoozuki inconscientemente fruncía el ceño ya que no podía dejar de sentirse irritado con el mote. Estaba acostumbrado a que los condenados lo llamaran con todo tipo de adjetivos y ofensas que incluso involucraban a su madre.

_Honey_ simplemente era una palabra que no podía ser usada para describirlo; aceptaba nombres como "no te acerques" o "Hijo de perra", ¿pero _Honey_? Sospechaba que la vieja bruja lo sabía y por eso enfatizaba esa maldita palabra al final de cada frase.

"Solo falta esperar a que se enfríen" dijo de pronto la anciana sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras vaciaba el chocolate en pequeños moldes, Hoozuki se acercó a la bolsa de ingredientes y sacó nueces para la cubierta. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Sumomo se acercaba a un cajón con cuchillos en un mueble, pegado a la olla donde yacía la mezcla fallida.

"Sumomo san" dijo secamente levantando de manera amenazante la voz "El castigo mínimo por tomar objetos prohibidos, es que romper los huesos de los dedos con pinzas" la anciana lo miró y después miró la mezcla fijamente.

La anciana dijo entre risas "Cuánto lo siento honey, es que sin mis lentes no se ni dónde estoy" al menos podría esforzarse más con las excusas, el secretario de Enma la miró receloso hasta que se alejó del cajón. Hoozuki le entregó las nueces y le trajo un cuchillo sin filo para partirlas. Al entregar el utensilio escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta.

Hoozuki miró a Sumomo quien le sonreía, era más que claro que ella no podía atender la puerta; suspiró y fue a ver de quien se trataba, no sin antes encadenarla de un pie para que no vagara libremente. También como precaución, cerró con llave el cajón que hace rato ella intentaba curiosear. En la entrada estaban Nasubi y Karauri, eso era un alivio, porque no eran lo suficientemente altos como para poder asomarse por encima de su hombro.

"Huele delicioso" dijo Nasubi "Hoozuki sama ¿Está preparando chocolate? ¿Es para Hakutaku sama?"

Hoozuki resopló por la nariz fastidiado antes de soltar un cansino "¿Y que si lo hago?" quería que se fueran de inmediato, no podía dejar a la anciana sola tanto tiempo "Si sólo vienen a eso, no responderé por ustedes si mañana son enviados a lavar el retrete del baño de Enma sama"

Ambos se encogieron ante la amenaza. Karauri sacó un papel que le entregó tembloroso a Hoozuki "Enma sama envía el formato de autorización para el festival de San Valentín de mañana, junto con su permiso de trabajar sólo medio día y…"

Hoozuki lo miró expectante, sabía que ese "Y" era algo que no le iba a gustar, volteó hacia atrás para ver que la anciana no estuviera haciendo nada gracioso, estaba picando con un palillo los chocolates de los moldes viendo si ya estaban duros para ponerles la nuez, o eso parecía. La voz de Nasubi lo hizo volver a su conversación "Hakutaku sama estuvo llamando cada diez minutos preguntando por usted, le dimos su mensaje de que no lo molestara cuando estaba trabajando y colgó furioso"

Lo vio venir, llevaban una semana sin hablarse y tal vez Hakutaku quería hacer las paces antes de san Valentín, el demonio sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Entonces si le importaba a la bestia de la fortuna, Hoozuki ya no podía esperar a mañana (o más bien, en un par de horas) para ver la cara de Hakutaku cuando le enseñara su chocolate sorpresa, tal vez sonreiría feliz mientras lo abrazaba para darle las gracias o quizá lo usarían para cuando lo hicieran (Sabía que el chocolate podía usarse para hacer más interesante el sexo).

Hoozuki sacó su teléfono de la manga de su kimono, lo tenía puesto en completo silencio para evitar distracciones, incluso le quitó la opción de vibrar debido al zumbido molesto que el aparato ocasionaba. En la pantalla mostraba una nota que indicaba ciento veintisiete llamadas perdidas y ochenta y nueve mensajes que comenzaban siendo conciliatorios, convirtiéndose después en amenazantes.

Ahora las expectativas de Hoozuki disminuyeron no dejándolo muy contento. Eran muy pocos mensajes y llamadas, además de que cesaron hacía ya una hora atrás. Eso significaba que en realidad no estaba muy preocupado por reconciliarse con el oni.

Guardó su teléfono con la intención de no devolverle la llamada, estaba seguro que si le llamaba iba a continuar la pelea de la semana pasada en un segundo round. Dio las gracias a los pequeños demonios y les permitió irse, recordando que Sumomo seguía por ahí en la cocina improvisada; a lo que regresó de inmediato.

"¿Ya tan pronto honey?" La mujer estaba sentada en un banco junto a los chocolates que ya estaban fuera de los moldes con las nueces colocadas encima, uno tenía muy pocas, Sumomo pareció darse cuenta de lo que miraba Hoozuki y agregó "Perdona, no me alcanzaron las nueces para ése"

Hoozuki no dijo nada, tomó a la anciana del brazo y sin esfuerzo alguno, logró ponerla nuevamente suspendida junto al convulsionante sujeto de pruebas. Ella lo miró confundida a lo que él le explicó "Yo me encargo desde ahora, sus servicios ya no son necesarios". Se giró para ir a donde estaban los chocolates, pero se detuvo abruptamente ya que chocó con un cajón abierto, antes de cerrarlo miró su contenido habían algunos trapos para limpiar la sangre y unos estuches con agujas de las que se insertan debajo de las uñas para prolongar el dolor de las almas, nada peligroso. Todos los objetos punzo-cortantes estaban del otro lado de la habitación y en aquel cajón con llave, Hoozuki lo cerró y se acercó a los dulces.

El oni tomó el chocolate que tenía poca nuez y se lo comió para ver si la anciana realmente sabía hacer lo que decía. Estaba delicioso, mejor de lo que pudiese esperar, el dulce olor del chocolate se mezclaba con otro picoso presente en el ambiente. Buscó la fuente y se dio cuenta que era su anterior intento de chocolate lo que olía así. Puso una tapa y empujó la olla más al fondo de la cocina, ya era muy tarde y quería irse a dormir. Limpió toda evidencia de su presencia, además de unas manchas negras en el piso, que seguramente hizo cuando le dio a probar al condenado una cucharada de su mezcla en período de prueba (entiéndase, su fracaso de chocolate)

Nada de esto podía fallar, había hecho el chocolate perfecto para que Hakutaku lo perdonara, más bien Sumomo lo hizo, pero nadie sabía eso (Y no se atreverían a preguntar). Pasó a comprar una tarjeta ante el asombro de la demonio que se la vendió. La chica temblando se la entregó junto con un pañuelo estampado de corazones, para envolverlo, no era raro que las tiendas de regalos estuvieran abiertas a ésta hora hoy para obtener más ganancias con los regalos de última hora. Hoozuki pagó las cosas, mientras repasaba en su cabeza, el mensaje que le iba a dejar "Lamento el malentendido, debí haberte comprado gafas en vez de esto para que no interpretes mal todo lo que ves, ojalá y te atragantes con esto idiota" No, a pesar de ser eso lo que quería decir, arruinaría la otra intención del regalo y era muy largo para escribirlo en la diminuta tarjeta.

Pasó frente al bar de Dakki, muy raro que Gon no estuviera en la puerta atrayendo clientes como de costumbre, además que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas, era muy temprano para que cerrara. Había una pancarta que decía que estaba todo el restaurante reservado, no era común ver esto, ya que eran pocos los clientes con ese privilegio especial.

Un presentimiento le dijo que se asomara por una pequeña abertura de una cortina, algo que alguien de su categoría no debe de hacer, se dio la vuelta para irse pero escuchó una muy familiar risa, se detuvo sobre sus pasos y caminó velozmente a la ventana. Unos cuantos segundos, le bastaron para ver la cara de Hakutaku sumergida en los pechos de Dakki mientras le desataba el obi por atrás. Sus ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos por instantes causando que Hakutaku empujara a Dakki como si ella acabara de decirle que estaba infectada de piojos, pero esto, lamentablemente, ya no lo vio Hoozuki.

El oni dio un par de pasos atrás, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna pero casi podía escuchar algo dentro de él rompiéndose a pedazos, dejándole un hueco en el estómago, ahí donde media hora atrás vivía un alegre cosquilleo que ahora no se sentía por ningún lado. Una parte de él le decía... más bien le gritaba, que entrase a sacar a golpes a ese desgraciado bastardo. Pero la otra parte de él le decía que ya había hecho suficientes esfuerzos de su parte el día de hoy y que Hakutaku acababa de demostrar que era una persona que no valía la pena. Querer no es lo mismo que amar.

Mientras deliberaba, escuchó que alguien le daba las buenas noches, era Gon, pretendió escucharle pero en su cabeza seguía impregnada la imagen de Hakutaku a punto de tener sexo con la dueña del burdel. No entendió claramente lo que el zorro decía, así que tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera:

"Estamos cerrados por una reservación especial ¿Quiere hacer una para usted y su acompañante mañana?" esto último con un tono pícaro. Hoozuki lo miró fijo, procesando la pregunta. Intentaba que su pensamiento volviera a tocar tierra pero no podía. _Déjalo, él nunca fue para ti_, se repetía una y otra vez; Gon mientras tanto tragó saliva algo incómodo jugueteando con su pipa.

Hoozuki negó con la cabeza y declinó la invitación amablemente, continuó su camino con la mirada puesta en el piso, no estaba consciente de hacia dónde estaba caminando hasta que se topó con una banca junto a una máquina de refrescos. Sus piernas de pronto se quedaron sin fuerzas y decidió dejarse caer pesadamente; aún sostenía la caja de chocolates en su mano. _¿Ahora que iba a hacer con esto?_ Una vez más el recuerdo de esos dos a punto de tener sexo le vino a la mente.

La caja de chocolates se dobló ligeramente con la repentina fuerza que estaba siendo aplicada sobre ella, miró hacia el cesto de basura junto a la máquina. No podía, más bien no quería deshacerse de ella. Había dejado libre a una condenada durante una hora para que esta hurgase en su cocina le ayudase a preparar chocolates. ¡CHOCOLATES!. Y no sólo eso, se denigró a sí mismo, obedeciendo sus instrucciones como si él fuera alguna especie de ayudante. Oh pero eso no era lo peor, la maldita bruja estuvo todo el tiempo llamándolo _honey _como si le estuviera hablando a un niñito, siendo él muchísimo más viejo que ella. Todo esto lo hizo por un hijo de perra que, sin importarle, fue a revolcarse con una zorra.

Tanto esfuerzo para que al final quedara como un idiota.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para quitarse esa idea y miró hacia arriba, todo era obscuridad al encontrarse bajo tierra, al no poder ver las estrellas cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el dulce sonido de los gritos de las almas en pena siendo torturadas en la distancia. Era como música para sus oídos; el sufrimiento ajeno era lo que le motivaba a sacarle el máximo provecho a los días, no iba a flaquear ahora, sólo porque el ser que más amaba en éste mundo le dio la espalda. También amaba a sus padres y ellos, lo abandonaron dejándolo huérfano a merced de aquellos que lo usaron como sacrificio, ocasionando que se convirtiera en un ser lleno de odio y rencor, no es que se arrepintiera de eso, pero fue desagradable al momento.

El oni abrió los ojos, era hora de hacer lo que siempre hacía en esos funestos casos, lo cual era seguir adelante, dejó caer al piso la última evidencia del afecto que alguna vez sintió por su primer y único amor, sin pararse le tiró una patada enviándola lejos. Jamás iba a volver a molestarse en hacer algo por alguien más que por él mismo, siempre había hecho eso desde antes de salir con Hakutaku y al parecer desde ahora, siempre lo será.

"Tch" dijo preparándose para irse, pero unos apurados pasos lo hicieron olvidarse de la idea durante unos fragmentos de segundo, éstos venían del mismo camino de dónde había llegado él.

No necesitaba ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba, a pesar de que Jigoku era un lugar que nunca descansaba, era difícil que alguien pasara por aquí a las dos de la mañana. Los que trabajaban en horario nocturno se limitaban a sus puestos de trabajo y no lo abandonaban hasta que se iluminara por el poco sol que llegaba hasta el infierno.

El sonido de pisadas se detuvo a unos cuantos metros a un lado suyo, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Hoozuki no quería voltear a ver esa maldita cara, sabía que si lo hacía, lo mandaría de vuelta a Togenkyo con un sólo puñetazo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que Hakutaku habló "Qué vergüenza, yo que pensaba que te conocía bien y resulta que eres de las personas que se inclinan al voyerismo" Hoozuki, no contestó. Sabía que no lo decía en serio y sólo intentaba bromear para romper el hielo.

Desgraciadamente Hoozuki no estaba de puto humor para bromitas idiotas, ni siquiera lo estaba para permanecer en el mismo espacio que él. Se puso de pie sin contestar, y se alejó dispuesto a dejar que asqueroso esperpento se apurara a regresar con esa desgraciada ramera, y él irse por fin a dormir en la comodidad de su cama.

"E-espera ¿Vas a huir?" Hoozuki se detuvo en seco ¿Huir? Si éste estúpido quería que esto se hiciera más grande, lo acababa de conseguir. Se giró para ver de frente a Hakutaku, esperaba verlo con esa felicidad falsa que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero lo único que vio fue un rostro serio. Alcanzaba a ver su sus dedos tamborileando ligeramente un costado de su pierna contradiciendo la expresión que trataba de fingir.

Su puño comenzó a cosquillearle, Hoozuki sabía que le estaba suplicando partirle la cara a éste imbécil. Su cabeza le dijo que esperara unos momentos a que cortaran definitivamente para dejarle un ojo morado de recuerdo. La paliza que le dio Chun cuando terminó con ella, iba a ser una leve caricia, comparado con lo que iba a hacer Hoozuki.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperaban a que el otro hiciera algo. Hoozuki no se movió, quería que Hakutaku por primera vez desde que empezaron a salir juntos, tuviera la iniciativa. Y así fue, la bestia de la fortuna suspiró y fue a sentarse en la banca donde el oni estuvo minutos atrás. Se quedó ahí mirando expectante al demonio. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos, mucho menos para Hoozuki, que no podía perdonar lo que Hakutaku, estuvo a punto de hacer.

Sin saber qué fue lo que lo motivó, se sentó a un lado de la bestia milenaria. Minutos pasaron y ambos seguían sin dirigirse la palabra viendo a un punto perdido en el espacio al menos eso era lo que hacía el oni. Hoozuki cansado de pronto giró su cabeza para ver si podía captar la atención de Hakutaku, quien al parecer él estaba concentrado en algo frente a ellos, específicamente en el suelo.

"Eso parece… ¿Un regalo de San Valentín?" Preguntó más para sí mismo que a Hoozuki.

"Si, es tuyo ¿Te gusta? Le di una patada y desgraciadamente no logré mandarlo más lejos"

"¿Qué?" Hakutaku se dirigió furioso a Hoozuki, se paró a recogerlo y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar sacudiéndole la tierra "¿Por qué lo pateaste idiota?"

"Porque estoy rompiendo contigo, desde ahora en adelante si quieres un detalle de alguien, pídeselo a la puta con la que te estabas revolcando hace rato" dijo Hoozuki arrebatándole la caja y lanzándola al bote de basura lleno de latas que estaba junto a la máquina de refrescos.

"Dakki chan no es una prostituta cualquiera" respondió Hakutaku ofendido "Ella es la dueña del mejor burdel de todo el-"

Hoozuki lo interrumpió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. "¡No me interesa!" Hakutaku, mientras tanto, se cubría la cara anticipando un golpe. Al ver esto el oni lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de costado en la parte que sobraba de la banca "Agradece que hoy no estoy de humor para romperte la maldita cara" y con esto se puso de pie para poner punto final a ésta pérdida de tiempo.

Sintió que una fuerza le jalaba la manga de su kimono "Espera, eso no era lo que quería decirte ¿Por qué te vas?"

El demonio se giró tomándolo de la mano, la apretó con tanta fuerza que los huesos de Hakutaku crujían como si se trataran de simples palitos de pan "Créeme, que después de que acabe contigo, no vas a querer que esté siquiera a un kilómetro cerca de ti"

Hakutaku jaló con fuerza de su mano y logró zafarse del agarre "Oh vaya, ahora resulta que el único culpable soy yo ¿No fuiste tú el que pretendía engañarme primero?" En su cara se mostraba una sonrisa sin humor.

"¡El imbécil me abrazó para pedirme disculpas! Y además, incluso si de verdad hubiera tenido otras intenciones ¡Tú no tienes excusa para recriminar eso! Maldito mujeriego"

"¡Yo también tengo derecho a sentirme celoso idiota! Acepto que aún cortejo a las damas, pero a excepción de hoy, ya no me atrevo a hacer más con ellas por ti"

"Supongo entonces que quieres que te felicite por eso" Hakutaku asintió conforme. Hoozuki le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza seguido de un "Felicidades, pero no es necesario que estés conmigo solo por sexo mientras repartes tu afecto con otras personas que no sean yo. Te dejo, eres libre de hacer con tu puta vida, lo que tú quieras. Ojalá te contagies de una enfermedad venérea y se te caiga el pene" Con esto se marchó.

"¡No!" Hakutaku se aferró su brazo de tal manera que quedó colgando "Por favor no te vayas, no estás entendiendo lo que trato de decir"

"Hakutaku san, tengo que levantarme mañana a las seis para organizar el festival de san Valentín. Ahórrate esta escenita y suéltame, que no voy a responder si te rompo la nariz" sintió aún más fuerte la presión de Hakutaku que la circulación hacia su mano llegaba con menor intensidad mientras los segundos pasaban "¿Por qué no entiendes y aceptas que lo nuestro se acabó?"

"¡Que NO!" Hozuki continuó caminando llevándose a Hakutaku colgado de su brazo "A-al menos ten la educación de esperar a que termine de hablar".

Hoozuki se detuvo "No, eres tú el que debe de tener de la educación de romper conmigo, antes de tirarte a otras personas, no al revés"

"¡No he roto contigo!"

"¡¿Y cuál es tu excusa entonces de revolcarte con ella?!"

"N-no, es que yo… ¿H-hey! ¡No empieces a caminar otra vez estúpido! ¡Tengo miedo de tí ¿Ok?!" Cualquier reproche que Hoozuki tuviera preparado, se quedó en la punta de su lengua, mientras la ira iba transformándose en duda.

"Perdón, te escuché hablar pero no entendí nada ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Debido a la posición que se encontraban no podía verle la cara a la bestia milenaria, pero pudo sentir como la agachaba rozándola con su brazo "Me asustas" dijo con una voz bastante baja, que parecía que lo decía para él mismo. La fuerza que detenía a Hoozuki desapareció, cuando volteó a ver dónde estaba Hakutaku, lo encontró sentado en la banca, con los codos recargados en las rodillas y su cara oculta sobre sus palmas.

"Tú no sabes lo difícil que es para mí, aceptar que dejamos de ser enemigos para convertirnos en… ya sabes..." Hizo una pausa "Me cuesta creer que todos los malditos días al oír abrirse la puerta de mi tienda, mi corazón salta tontamente esperando ver aparecer tu cara de estúpido" el ojo de Hoozuki se cerró levemente a manera de tic, contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe rompe-tablas a Hakutaku en la cabeza. Su relación estaba ya demasiado frágil y no quería arriesgarla más, así que esperó en silencio a que terminara, se desquitaría de algún modo después.

"No sólo eso, me frustra el hecho que desde que empezamos a salir, ya no pueda masturbarme como antes. Era fácil pensar en mujeres y correrme con la imagen de sus bellos cuerpos desnudos en mi cabeza. Pero ahora solo puedo hacerlo pensando en ti y como me lo haces, maldita sea" Hakutaku cerro los puños "Me enoja el maldito hecho de que sólo se me para cuando pienso en ti"

"..." Hoozuki ya más tranquilo, encendió su pipa y dio una calada, le dio unos segundos más para ver si quería agregar otra cosa. Escuchar esta declaración, hizo revivir el cosquilleo que daba por muerto, minutos atrás cuando lo vio con Dakki.

Hakutaku consiguió que el cursi amor que sintió de niño regresara a él con más fuerza "felicidades" repitió Hoozuki una vez más, sin el veneno de hace rato "es lo más romántico y vulgar que me hayas podido decir en los seis meses que llevamos saliendo"

"¡Estoy hablando en serio bastardo!" Hoozuki se sentó a su lado envolviéndolo con sus brazos, a ver si solo así se callaba.

"Yo también" No tardó en sentir a Hakutaku regresándole el abrazo "Amo las estupideces que dices, amo tu odiosa y molesta risa, me haces sentir alegre cuando haces el ridículo por mi"

"¿Sentirte alegre? ¿En serio sabes qué es eso? Es difícil darse cuenta porque siempre traes la misma cara, a veces parece que estoy saliendo con un retrato. Ya que dices que me amas al menos deberías sonreírme de vez en cuando" esto lo dijo jalándole las mejillas para forzar una sonrisa en Hoozuki, el oni hizo que lo soltara dándole una de sus ya muy típicas cachetadas.

"No te emociones, ese será tu regalo del próximo año" dijo, y antes de que Hakutaku lo insultara, se paró por la caja de chocolates que aún seguía en el bote de basura. El pañuelo de corazones que la envolvía estaba ya sucio y rasgado de algunos lados pero lo demás estaba en buen estado "Te hice chocolates" dijo sentándose por centésima vez

"… G-gracias" dijo Hakutaku extendiendo la mano para recibir el regalo con un gesto preocupado, parecía como si estuviera recibiendo una granada sin seguro. Hoozuki lo alejó de pronto de la mano de la bestia.

Cuando Hakutaku iba a preguntar el motivo, el oni se adelantó "¿Dónde está mi chocolate?"

La bestia puso cara de ofendido "No te hice porque eso es labor de las chicas, y puesto que tú te ofrecist- argh" no termino de hablar debido a que el puño de Hoozuki se cerró sobre su garganta

"Si tuviéramos que analizar sobre quien es la chica de nuestra relación, tendríamos que tomar en cuenta quien es el sumiso cuando lo hacemos ¿No lo crees Hakubuta san?" Hakutaku le tiró manotazos en la muñeca para que lo soltara a lo que Hoozuki cedió inmediatamente.

"No te compre regalo" se corrigió a si mismo Hakutaku "Aún estaba enojado contigo, pero..." se paró para sentarse en el regazo de Hoozuki envolviendo su cuello con los brazos, el demonio lo sostuvo de la cintura con una mano ya que con la otra aún tenía su pipa "Puedo ofrecerte otra cosa a cambio" dijo con un tono sugerente antes de inclinarse para besar al oni.

Hoozuki le devolvió el beso de forma automática, el sabor a tabaco se mezcló con el sabor a sake de Hakutaku. El susodicho comenzó a acariciar la nuca del demonio, Hoozuki dejó caer su pipa para deleitarse usando las dos manos, con el cuerpo de la bestia milenaria. Se separó de los labios de su amado y comenzó a besar su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos tratando de no hacerlo sangrar mucho. Hakutaku mientras tanto, gemía mientras apretaba fuertemente la tela del kimono de Hoozuki.

El demonio sintió un ligero mareo aún estaba cansado, una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que sólo contaba con dos horas y media para dormir, quizá menos si continuaba con esto... Qué demonios, ya era oficialmente san Valentín y quería reclamar su regalo aquí y ahora, en esta banca, con la máquina de refrescos y el cesto de basura como testigos.

Sin soltar la cintura de Hakutaku y dejando su cuello para volver a besarlo, lo reclinó sobre la banca para poderlo desvestir sin correr el riesgo de dejarlo caer. Justo lo colocó en posición horizontal, cuando la bestia de la fortuna emitió un quejido dentro de su boca.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó deteniéndose el oni, mientras que Hakutaku se sacaba algo que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo.

"Mi regalo" dijo Hakutaku poniendo la caja sobre él "¿Sabías que el chocolate es un excelente afrodisiaco?" abrió la caja y sacó un chocolate, se lo colocó seductoramente en sus labios y se lo comió lamiendo de forma insinuante sus dedos. Hoozuki lo miraba atentamente mientras sentía como el bulto de su entrepierna se hacía cada vez más prominente.

Inclinó la cabeza para probar de los labios de Hakutaku el sabor de su chocolate, pero de pronto un par de brazos lo empujaron hacia atrás, Hoozuki bajó un pie al suelo mientras dejaba una rodilla sobre la banca, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, debido a lo que estaba haciendo su amante.

Hakutaku gritaba como poseso mientras se retorcía violentamente sobre la banca, sus manos se aferraban alrededor de su garganta como si algo le estuviera quemando por dentro. Hoozuki escuchó que entre sus alaridos pedía por agua; un momento, algo de esto le sonaba muy familiar, demasiado familiar. El oni se puso una mano en el mentón ladeando la cabeza. Oh si, esta reacción era igual a la que había hecho el condenado un par de horas atrás, cuando Hoozuki le había obligado a tragarse el chocolate fallido, pero ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo ahora con el chocolate "bueno"?

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Hakutaku quien mientras se convulsionaba cayó pesadamente al suelo, las convulsiones se convirtieron en suaves espamos, la bestia giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba el oni "I-idiota" le dijo levemente antes de caer inconsciente. Hoozuki seguía ahí con su rodilla sobre la banca viendo el cuerpo inerte de su amante, pasaron unos segundos antes de que sus ojos cayeran en la caja, donde momentos atrás contenían los chocolates que ahora estaban regados por el suelo.

Algo blanco estaba pegado en la tapa de la caja, Hoozuki por fin se movió para ver lo que era, una hoja de papel, objeto que él no había puesto ahí, al darle la vuelta se encontró con una nota escrita en inglés.

_Feliz día de san Valentín honey, espero que a tu novia le hayan gustado sus chocolates. He de decirte que jamás había tenido un cómplice tan guapo como tú._

_Te quiere:_

_Sweet death_

_Pd. __Gracias por las agujas._

Sweet death, era el apodo dado a una homicida que aterrorizó un pueblo cuarenta años atrás, cada catorce de febrero durante una década, aparecía cerca de lo que fueron lagos, lagunas y barajes abandonados, el cuerpo de un hombre. Las necropsias arrojaban muerte por envenenamiento y una investigación más profunda mostraba que la última cosa que habían comido las víctimas casualmente fueron chocolates.

Nunca se descubrió al culpable, las únicas pistas eran pequeñas notas escritas en inglés. Debido al modus operandi, se le apodó al sospechoso como sweet death. Su verdadero nombre era Sumomo Hiraguchi de ascendencia americana y japonesa, nacida y criada en Japón tenía todos los rasgos faciales típicos de una persona asiática exceptuando unos ojos azules que heredó del lado materno. Fue criada en Japón, pero su madre, una mujer estricta y abusiva, siempre le inculcó educación americana así como su lenguaje y escritura utilizando el método de la letra con sangre entra, causando que Sumomo creciera con resentimiento a todas las familias felices, pero en especial a todos los hombres por ser del mismo género que su padre, quien jamás movió un dedo por salvarla de los malos tratos de su esposa, hacia su hija.

Murió a los 76 años debido a una complicación respiratoria rodeada de sus seres queridos, quienes desconocían su atroz pasado. Condenada a pasar tres mil años en el infierno bajo distintas torturas, por ejercer el pecado de homicidio durante gran parte de su adultez.

_Oh si_, Hoozuki acababa de recordar el expediente de aquella abuelita de amable apariencia que le ayudó a preparar los dulces para Hakutaku. Aceptaba tener la culpa de dejarla libre sin consultar antes sus antecedentes pero ya era tarde y recordar la vida de esa abuelita era un completo desafío, digo, ¿Cómo podría memorizar todas y cada una de las millones de vida que él y el gran Enma Daioh juzgan todos los días?

Hoozuki arrugó el papel, esa maldita bruja evidentemente aprovechó el enorme descuido del oni y revolvió la mezcla de Hoozuki con los chocolates "buenos", mientras el oni atendía a Nasubi y Karauri; fue además ella quien dejó esas manchas en el piso al sacar el chocolate malo de la olla con prisa para no ser descubierta. Probablemente también puso a propósito un chocolate con poca nuez y sin veneno, para distraer al oni y evitar que se comiera uno que si lo tuviera, muy bien jugado.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿De qué agujas estaba hablando?

Su celular vibró, en el identificador de llamadas apareció el nombre de uno de los onis que vigilan las instalaciones en el turno nocturno. Al responder una voz alarmada le dijo que una mujer de alta peligrosidad había escapado del área en donde se encuentran las calderas, y que la susodicha logró robar unas agujas para forzar la cerradura de las cadenas donde estaba colgada.

Nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Hoozuki suspiró y agradeció el aviso, le dictó los procedimientos a seguir antes de colgar, en casos como éstos él dejaba que los fugitivos escaparan al mundo de los humanos, dándoles tiempo de disfrutar el exterior antes de traerlos de vuelta a golpes con la ceremonia final de la celebración del Obon.

Sin embargo, ésta situación no era igual que los otros casos, se había convertido en algo personal para Hoozuki. Nadie, y repite NADIE lo rebaja al nivel de un cómplice cualquiera y se sale con la suya. Mucho menos de una sucia y asquerosa homicida novata. Llamó a Gozu y Mezu ordenándoles cerrar la salida, era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, la tal Sumomo la pagaría muy caro.

"Oi, Hakubuta es hora de irnos" al no escuchar respuesta de la bestia se acercó a empujarlo con el pie un par de veces. No, Hakutaku aún estaba inconsciente, ahora sacando espuma por la boca. Hoozuki se frotó la sien, no podía irse y dejarlo ahí tirado… Bueno la verdad es que sí podía, pero no quería dar motivos a la bestia de la fortuna de no darle su regalo de san Valentín, lo tomó de un tobillo y se lo llevó arrastrando a su recámara, la cual, era más fácil llegar que a Togenkyo. Al juzgar por sus labios que se estaban tornando azules, no despertaría hasta más al rato, tiempo suficiente para atrapar a Sumomo antes de volver con él a la cama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, el cuarto obscuro le dejaba distinguir solamente el color blanco del techo, nada más. Su cuerpo dolía como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado, no, más bien como si Hoozuki lo acabara de golpear. Movió levemente la cabeza a un costado para ver en donde se encontraba, un repentino mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Aún estaba desorientado, lo poco que distinguió al examinar la habitación no le pareció familiar, además de que un constante sonido similar a algo que se arrastraba siguiendo un delicado ritmo lo molestaba; se quedó ahí sin tratar de ver de nuevo esperando a que el mareo se le pasara.

Escuchó de pronto un ruido similar al de una puerta permitiendo que el sonido de arrastre aumentara delatando que venía de afuera, el rumor de unos pasos le hizo saber que alguien venía hacia él (si el oído no le fallaba sonaba como si estuvieran usando sandalias). Sintió como la cama se hundía al lado suyo, esperó, podía sentir como la persona que acaba de sentarse lo miraba fijamente.

Una mano ajena se posó dulcemente en su mejilla, un conocido calor emitía de ella. La repentina sensación de sus cachetes siendo apretados para permitir el paso de un embudo entrado por su boca, llegando a su garganta le ayudó a reaccionar. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, solo para ver cómo alguien lo obligaba a ingerir un asqueroso brebaje.

La fuerza de la mano en su cara lo soltó un poco cuando Hakutaku le dio de manotazos "Buenos días Hakutaku san, veo que al fin la medicina dio resultado".

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? bastard-" la palabra se quedó muerta en los labios al verle la cara al oni.

O eso era lo que parecía ser.

"¿Eres tú Hoozuki?" Hakutaku se levantó el fleco para verlo mejor, quizá con ayuda de su tercer ojo podría comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

La manera de vestir de éste sujeto (quien suponía, era Hoozuki) era completamente distinta a la que usualmente llevaba, si, su cara era igual que siempre. Pero, no llevaba puesto su kimono negro, sino una camisa de manga corta llena de estampados con palmeras; además de bermudas y sandalias de plástico para completar el juego. También llevaba el cabello corto y su ridículo cuerno no se encontraba por ningún lado. Hakutaku miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que él también llevaba un atuendo parecido, pero en vez de camisa estaba usando una playera casual.

El hombre lo tomó por las mejillas y tiró de ellas al punto de que le dolieran "¿Pues a quién esperabas Hakubuta san?" No había duda ahora de la identidad de éste sujeto, si era Hoozuki.

Hakutaku recordando lo que pasó antes de haberse desmayado, se quitó las manos sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de no volverse a marear y se cruzó de brazos mirando al lado opuesto de la cama "Esperaba ver al imbécil que me envenenó" Infló su mejilla "Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?"

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, la bestia de la fortuna respiraba con dificultad debido a la nausea que aún sentía, casi podía sentir la mirada de Hoozuki perforándole la espalda. El odioso sonido de algo arrastrándose continuaba, era lo único a parte del reloj de la pared que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

"….. No me has preguntado en dónde estamos"

"No me interesa"

El demonio suspiró fastidiado "Si no quieres que te lo diga, ve a ver por ti mismo"

Hakutaku cerró los ojos "No puedo, me siento mal y esa basura a la que llamaste medicina no hizo efecto"

"Que grosero, todavía que me tomé la molestia de descifrar tus horribles anotaciones, así me lo agradeces. Es increíble que tú las entiendas. Y no sólo te conformaste con escribirlo en chino, sino que encima utilizaste mala caligrafía e incluiste tus dibujitos idiotas"

"¡No te metas con mis ilustraciones! Si sólo te hubieras enfocado en seguirlas, no habrías tenido necesidad de traducir la receta al japonés"

Escuchó el movimiento de hojas "Lamento mi grave equivocación, la próxima vez usaré el calamar atropellado que se ve en el dibujo en vez de raíz de Ginseng" el movimiento de hojas se convirtió en ruido al romperlas el oni. Maldito idiota, ahora tendría que volver a escribir todas sus recetas.

Hakutaku tomó la otra almohada que estaba junto a la suya y se tapó la cara, a ver si Hoozuki entendía la indirecta y se largaba de una buena vez. El demonio tenía otros planes, sin embargo, sintió de pronto un brazo deslizándose debajo de sus rodillas y otro sujetandolo por la espalda. Con fuerza lo levantaron de la cama que de la impresión no le quedó de otra, más que aferrarse al cuello del demonio "¿Qué estás haciendo bastardo? ¡Bájame!"

Hoozuki no contestó y se dirigió a la puerta que escuchó abrirse momentos atrás, cruzaron el umbral por debajo de una cortina rebelando dónde se encontraban y el origen del sonido de arrastre. El calor le llegó de golpe a Hakutaku en la cara, pero una suave brisa hacía que fuera tolerable "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Yo creía que no te interesaba" Hakutaku aprovechó que Hoozuki tenía los brazos ocupados y le tiró un manotazo en la espalda.

"No te conviene hacerme enojar más"

"Al contrario, el sexo de reconciliación será mejor"

"Oh ¿Y el pervertido soy yo?" Hoozuki lo bajó en un camastro, y acercó otro para recostarse junto a él.

Ya en la comodidad, encendió su pipa disfrutando la brisa salada, dio una calada y cerró los ojos "Estamos en Hawái"

"…. ¿Qué?"

"Estamos en Hawái"

"¡Eso ya te oí idiota! Lo que quiero es que me expliques ¿Por qué estamos aquí y cómo llegamos?"

El demonio lo volteó a ver, no era la misma cara de estúpido que hacía cuando quería pelea. Más bien era una preocupada, o eso parecía, era difícil de adivinar porque sus gestos no cambiaban mucho (sólo cuando se enfurecía) "Estuviste en coma por una semana y decidimos traerte acá"

Cuando decía decidimos, seguro se refería a que Momotaro también opinó, pero eso no era lo importante "¿Una semana? Desgraciado hijo de p-"

"No era mi intención envenenarte… al menos no ésta vez. Quería hacer las paces y tener un detalle en san Valentín…"

"…Un detalle conmigo…"

"Si"

"En san Valentín…"

"Si"

"Tú…"

"Así es"

"Con todas tus facultades mentales…" El brazo del camastro se cuarteó de pronto, eso le sirvió de advertencia a Hakutaku para que no tentara su suerte, si seguía burlándose de las "buenas intenciones" del oni, seguramente terminaría con un ojo morado o los dedos de la mano rotos (otra vez).

A Hakutaku no le asustaban esas advertencias, tomó con su mano la del oni entrelazando sus dedos de forma juguetona "Eres un completo idiota, además de ser el demonio más ridículo y cursi de todo el infierno" un ligero apretón de mano le sirvió como segunda advertencia "Esa espontaneidad es lo que más amo de ti"

La pipa de Hoozuki cayó al suelo mientras él lo miraba con las cejas levantadas ¿Ahora qué le pasa? Fue cuando la realización llegó como golpe a Hakutaku, sintió como sus mejillas y sus orejas se sentían calientes repentinamente, acaba de decir que lo amaba, en todos sus cinco mil años, jamás le había dicho eso a una persona "N- no es lo que yo q-"

Ya era tarde porque el demonio había abandonado su camastro posicionándose sobre de él besándolo, Hakutaku lo abrazó disfrutando del cariño del demonio. Hoozuki ligeramente se separó "Dame un motivo para no hacerte el amor aquí y ahora"

Hakutaku lo miró serio, pero pronto cambió a una sonrisa envolviéndolo con una pierna para atraer su cintura hacia él "Si no te molesta que te castiguen por tener relaciones con una criatura sagrada, creo que ninguno"

"¿Castigarme? Ayer el Rey de Jade me marcó para felicitarme, gracias a que estamos juntos, las demandas a Togenkyo por acoso sexual disminuyeron drásticamente"

"No me digas que él también ya se puso de tu lado" Levantó la cabeza para darle un beso al oni, pero el demonio idiota se alejó, dejándolo con las ganas.

"Se me taparon los oídos cuando dijiste _eso_, repítelo una vez más" Ugh, estúpido idiota, seguro lo hacía para molestar.

"No es mi problema que la edad te esté dejando sordo-" Hakutaku dejó de hablar cuando el demonio le puso una rodilla en su parte más baja, con la advertencia de aplastárselo si seguía.

"Es mi regalo, me lo merezco" Dijo ensombreciendo su expresión.

"¡Yo me merezco el doble, por aguantar a un Yandere como tú!" Hoozuki no contestó prefiriendo juntar sus labios con los de él.

"Te amo" dijo simplemente el demonio sin burla alguna. La bestia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar esas dos palabras, tan simples y con tanto valor. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan insensible como éste las dijera tan tiernamente?

Hakutaku sabía la respuesta porque él sentía lo mismo, sonrió antes de decirle un claro "Wo ai ni" y continuaron juntos lo que tanto deseaban hacer.

Hoozuki despertó después de varias horas, tanta pasión los había dejado agotados dejándolos durmiendo sobre el camastro. Espalda dolía por la dureza del mueble, miró hacia el cielo, la luna no era más que una pequeña uña entre toda la obscuridad salpicada de estrellas. Giró su cabeza y vio a Hakutaku durmiendo con esa sonrisa boba que tanto lo caracteriza, sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas transmitiendo una suave calidez que le transmitía felicidad, nada podía ser más perfecto. Sólo por una cosa…

"¡Balse!" Los gritos de dolor de Hakutaku era precisamente lo que hacía falta para completar el cuadro de perfección.

_O eso era lo que pensaba…_

* * *

¡Puaj! Les juro que si llegaron al final de la historia sin sufrir un ataque de diabetes es que son geniales, pero en serio, que cosa más ridícula y cursi. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que les haya agradado. Si tengo suerte nos leeremos en otro fic. No duden en envíar sus quejas y tomatazos, también se aceptan correcciones.


End file.
